


Snowy Days

by EnchantedbookLover18



Series: December Fanfic Challenge 2020 [15]
Category: NCIS
Genre: December Fics 2020, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28095828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnchantedbookLover18/pseuds/EnchantedbookLover18
Summary: The weather was cold and it still snowed a little. The hill they stood upon was covered with a beautiful snow-white blanket.
Relationships: Ellie Bishop & Nick Torres, Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Series: December Fanfic Challenge 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035984
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18
Collections: December Fanfic Challenge





	Snowy Days

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #15: A Sleigh Ride.

"I don't know, Nick..." she looked at him, nose wrinkled and a frown on her face.

"Sit down. It's gonna be fun." The grin on Nick's face was genuine and happy.

Ellie puffed. Looked at him, then down at the sleigh and up at Nick again. "Okay. I'm sure I'll regret this but okay. Let's do this before I change my mind."

"Yes!" Nick bumped his fist in the air and did a little (kinda weird) dance.

The weather was cold and it still snowed a little. The hill they stood upon was covered with a beautiful snow-white blanket.

"Okay. You sit down first, then I'll take the seat behind you," the air became visible through the cold when Nick spoke.

"I know how sleigh rides work." Ellie chuckled but sat down at the very front of the sleigh. Then she turned around and grinned, "Come sit. Or you can wait hear until I come back." An eyebrow raised, daring him, she didn't turn around until he made his way over and sat down. 

Nick's legs and front pressed against her body from behind when he put his arms around her. Ellie breathed out, closed her eyes and mentally calmed her nerves. _You got this, don't lose your cool._ Her heart beat fast and feeling his face coming closer until his lips almost brushed her cheek didn't help the matter.

"Let's go," Nick whispered in her ear before he gave them a little push with his feet and their sleigh ride began. 


End file.
